


rearrange me 'till i'm sane

by SwingBallBlues



Series: you really got a hold on me [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Romantic Friendship, a lil bit of minheon cause i'm a trash, god pls punish me, references to No Exit Broadcast ep 5, showheon, shownu lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: "Hyung. You were healthy with a pretty wife and three kids. I was ananimal. With a pretty miserable life."Or, how Hyunwoo cheers Jooheon up after their hypnosis session.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who haven't watched No Exit Broadcast ep. 5, Jooheon and Hyunwoo basically had a hypnosis session in which they discovered their past lives. Jooheon was a tiger named Matthew, who was a part of a circus he desperately wanted to get out of. Hyunwoo was a man in his 20s from an older time, who had a wife and three kids. He was beaten to death by his enemies on a temple. They both cried during the hypnosis though :^( it's pretty emotional but go see it if you haven't!

The second they get home, Minhyuk is the first to smother Jooheon with his tender touches and kind looks, his lips curving up into a shadow of a somber smile. It's not offbeat, Minhyuk _is_ a feeler, and the open display at the hypnosis session earlier clearly tugged at his heart strings. He never really kisses anyone unless he thinks it's funny, but maybe this time he will, purely because it seems fit. Because Jooheon might forget that he _gets_ it.

Seeing Jooheon crying wasn't the first for everyone, but seeing him break down in hot fat tears, his teeth clenched and his whole body trembling from the force of it, so honest and vulnerable, was another case entirely. Only when the laugh died down they realized just how much the rapper had been keeping to himself, and they all felt it. Guilt. He was always the pep-talk go-to-guy, but nobody knew how badly he meant it. Nobody knew he was doing what he did because _he_ himself needed it. 

So after the procession of shoulder-squeezing, cheek-pinching, hair-ruffling, and Hyungwon's shy-borderline-awkward nose-nuzzling, Jooheon is back in his bunk, curled up to one side with his iPad clutched in his hands. He's in his sleeping attire, his eye mask laying on the bed within his reach, even though the night is still young and the other members are still up and about in the other rooms. Hyunwoo _finally_ has the chance to approach him, locking the door to Jooheon's room behind him.

The younger must've heard it, because he instantly rolls over on his back to face the company.

Hyunwoo smiles, meaning every strain of his face muscles. "How's our tiger holding up?" 

Jooheon chuckles at the name and stretches his limbs on the bed, _like a cub_ , moving away to make room for Hyunwoo. "Not so good. I'm tired. I feel weird."

"You got a headache? You did cry hard," Hyunwoo says, taking the space offered to him. "Your eyes are all puffy," he reaches out and inspects Jooheon's face, running the pads of his fingers along his eyelids. 

Jooheon sighs, knitting his brows. "I don't know why I did it," he closes his eyes, "I don't know why I felt so sad."

Hyunwoo smirks and jabs a finger onto Jooheon's forehead, making the rapper wince in surprise.

"You had no control, remember? I know how it feels. I had it too, y'know. And I _did_ cry."

Jooheon rubs his own forehead with a hand, soothing the sting. "It's just— it's so embarrassing!"

Hyunwoo props himself up so he's looming over Jooheon's smaller frame, grinning. "It was fun, though, wasn't it? I always wondered who I was in the past. Apparently, a terrible man who made enemies hateful enough to want to kill me. And they did. Damn."

Hyunwoo's childish tone and smile help Jooheon light up a little.

"Hyung. You were healthy with a pretty wife and three kids. I was an _animal_. With a pretty miserable life."

Hyunwoo tilts his head to the side questioningly. "Your life then was almost like a mirror to your life now," he says, "Is it miserable? Even now?"

Jooheon takes a second to dwell on his answer, and the next to actually say it. "No. It was lonely. I was suffering all the time. I don't feel so alone now," and then, a hint of a smile, "You get me."

Hyunwoo leans down to knock his forehead against Jooheon's, forcing out another " _Ow!_ " from the younger. 

"The weight on your shoulders," Hyunwoo says, "Pass it on to me. Put it on me. I'll carry it. I'm the leader, I'm the one who's supposed to carry all of it."

Jooheon blinks, once, twice. The dawning of their proximity comes delayed, dozens of shared breaths later. There Hyunwoo is, the roots of their trunk, so willing to bear all the burden by himself. Jooheon believes he could, but he wouldn't let him.

"No, thanks, I can manage," he says with a wink, and then tips his head up to land a kiss on Hyunwoo's lips.

He's laughing as he pulls away, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo's neck.

"Won't you kiss me back?" He asks, pouting.

Hyunwoo, a little taken aback but just as giddy, satisfies the younger by kissing the tip of his nose. "Only if you promise that you won't hold back. Whatever it is that's bugging you, you tell me. I don't care if it's trivial. Cry if you must."

Jooheon nods, his eyes saying so much more than his tongue ever could. "And I thought Kihyun hyung was the mom."

"Dads can be sentimental too," Hyunwoo argues, and then leans in to kiss Jooheon's neck. He didn't think he'd feel like it, not after tonight's somewhat emotional session, but after feeling Jooheon squirming underneath him, his body has another idea. 

"Jooheon-ah, do you want—"

Jooheon's red all over, more prominent courtesy of his milky white skin, murmuring, "Can they tell if you fuck me?"

 _Oh_. Hyunwoo was thinking of something a little less messy.

"Of course they can. Do you care?"

Jooheon blushes even deeper, worrying his lower lip. "No."

"If it's any comfort, I locked the door," he smiles, knowing all well that it isn't. 

Jooheon usually talks a lot, though notably less than Minhyuk and Kihyun, but he does, until he doesn't, especially when he's aroused. He just watches on the bed, a hand across his mouth, as Hyunwoo rummages through the cupboard for a packet of lube and condom he knows are somewhere in there. 

As the oldest strips out of his clothes, Jooheon has to keep his jaw from falling. Hyunwoo's olive skin is a stark contrast to his fair own, with a dusting of hair in places there should be. He doesn't shave as often as Hoseok does and it shows, added with the defined muscles here and there, Jooheon thinks he might be looking at a Grecian warrior. A very generous correspondence, but he's not far off.

"Do you need help?" Hyunwoo taunts, eyeing the immobile rapper, but when Jooheon nods, immediately crawls over him. 

Shrugging Jooheon out of his t-shirt takes longer as he keeps peppering the naked skin with kisses, teasing out the shy nipples with his tongue until they perk up. His jogger pants are next, and Hyunwoo would be lying if he says he's surprised to find that Jooheon goes commando. His cock is only half-hard but when Hyunwoo mouths at it, it jumps excitedly. 

Jooheon's ragged breath finally catches his attention. "You can be loud if you want to. But if you call me ' _daddy_ ' again, I'll stop."

The younger whines, looking adamant. "Why," he frowns, "It's sexy."

"It's honestly a little creepy," Hyunwoo makes a face as he puts on the rubber, nudging Jooheon's legs open.

"I can't help what I say when my brain's fucked half to outer space."

Hyunwoo throws him an incredulous look. "God, your mouth, should we gag you?"

Jooheon shakes his head intently, shying away a little. "Okay, okay, I'll try, Hyung."

They start out by kissing. Hyunwoo's lips are plump and soft and so are Jooheon's, both of their tongues eager to explore each other's mouths. Jooheon tastes like mint while Hyunwoo tastes like coffee, though after a while it's hard to tell them apart.

Jooheon is tense, and Hyunwoo has to switch between roleplaying and actually fucking him open with his fingers every now and then. Only when he can take three in and out easily, Hyunwoo dips down to bite Jooheon's ear, moaning into it. He's so hard it hurts.

Jooheon is, too, apparently, his cock pink and dripping. 

"Put it in," he mutters, shutting his eyes closed. 

"Ah, you're cute when embarrassed," Hyunwoo chuckles, which turns into a groan when he pushes his cock into Jooheon's quivering tight channel. It feels like a wet, warm hug, enveloping him and sucking him in.

Jooheon _does_ call Hyunwoo 'daddy' with his sex-filled mind, his bluntly cut nails raking up the leader's back, but Hyunwoo is much too worked up to care. Jooheon tries all his will to keep quiet as the creaking of the bed gets louder, but he can't help it when his whimpering reaches a note higher and needier as he's nearing his release. With a drawn-out moan, he spurts out his spend, tears filling his eyes. 

Hyunwoo kisses him deep as he pistons his hips and comes silently, licking off Jooheon's salty tears and the mess on his stomach afterwards. 

"Matthew-ya," Hyunwoo calls once he's done cleaning up, Jooheon snugly tucked beside him. "Let's get away."

Jooheon shifts to rest his head on Hyunwoo's arm, inhaling slowly. "Where, Hyung?"

"Anywhere you like."

Dozing off, Jooheon mumbles, "Here is good. Anywhere with you is good."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....I'm sorry for the rushed smut. I actually find this pairing super cute and they make me feel so soft. The dad-son relationship has me squealing everytime ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


End file.
